


special topics in human anatomy

by myn_x



Series: tumblr requests [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x
Summary: @thehornedyaoigoddess requested bokuroo 1- “Come over here and make me." original post here





	special topics in human anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> from this [prompt list](http://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com/post/150379379096/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and). forgive the ostentatious title.

There was a long list of reasons why Kuroo loved when Bokuto spent the night, but the double-edged sword was how much his boyfriend _talked_. Especially when it was one of those nights when studying absorbed all of Kuroo’s attention, leaving Bokuto bored, lonely, and with no choice but to talk someone else’s ear off. Tonight, Akaashi was his victim.

“I’m telling you, Akaashi, you have to go see this movie.” Bokuto’s loudness was probably a plea for Kuroo to pay him some attention. He chattered on about alien robots and the _cutest_ kitten defense squad and their little outfits– _“Akaashi, it was so fucking ADORABLE, I–”_

Kuroo set his pencil down, took off his glasses, and massaged his temples. Between the TV, Bokuto, and the list of multi-syllable words he couldn’t even begin to pronounce out loud, his head was throbbing.

“Bokuto, love, please–I can’t concentrate.” Kuroo winced; he had to raise his voice so that it would carry from the study to the living room. The door to the study was open because, against all reason, Kuroo didn’t like to shut Bokuto out, even when he was busy memorizing, cramming, and wishing he had gone into liberal arts. “Shush for me, will ya?”

Kuroo had been studying for two hours, and Bokuto was getting needy. “Come over here and, uh, make me.”

“What was that?” Kuroo got up from the desk, which was nearly invisible under an (un)organized chaos of books and papers and notebooks balanced precariously on top of it.

“I said,” Bokuto paused. “Come over here and make me.”

Kuroo leaned against the doorjamb. The TV was re-running some ridiculous sitcom–it had to be late. He looked at Bokuto, who was sprawled on the couch, shirtless and looking back at him with eyes hungry and bright, his conversation with Akaashi one-sided. Those abs were so much more appealing than whatever he had just been reading, and he couldn’t even remember what it was, he just wanted to touch–

“Do I need to say it again?” Bokuto asked, the phone dropping from his ear.

Kuroo smirked. His headache was gone. He could hear Akaashi yelling through the phone, probably something about how shameless he and Bokuto were. His footsteps brought him closer to the couch until he was right in front of Bokuto, who looked up at him, eyes intent and mouth parted.

He slid into Bokuto’s lap, and Bokuto cut Akaashi off. “I’ll call you back. Or not. Depends.” He tossed the phone to the other end of the couch, but it slid off and landed on the floor, forgotten.

Bokuto skimmed his hands over Kuroo’s thighs and around his waist, settling on his ass. He teased at the waistband of Kuroo’s sweats, and Kuroo scooted closer. He couldn’t believe how hot he already felt, as if he’d been bottling things up without realizing it.

He slid his hands up Bokuto’s chest and cupped his neck, bringing his face close. “Is this what you meant?”

Bokuto only nodded and closed the distance, their lips skipping chaste and going straight to open and greedy. A small whine escaped Bokuto’s throat, and Kuroo thought that perhaps he should have shirked studying a tad earlier. Maybe altogether. Their breath was ragged. Definitely altogether. Their clothes joined Bokuto’s phone on the floor.

It wasn’t hard for Kuroo to throw himself into this type of anatomy lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com) || [other tumblr](http://zeppellii.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedeluxxxe)


End file.
